Destro
This page is for the destructive Scottish Younger of Destro. For his benevolent Shattered Glass counterpart, see Alexander McCullen (SG). For his father, see James McCullen. The current Laird Destro has all of the ambition and arrogance of nobility with none of the education and refinement that often comes with it. A true bastard in more than one sense of the word, Alexander McCullen has an almost pathological need to prove himself worthy to the Destro clan, and will go to any lengths to achieve this goal. Born to poverty in the Midland Valley of Scotland, Alexander was raised by a single mother who spoke so little about his father that Alexander did not even know his last name, only that he was known as James. Unable to afford much in the way of education, Alexander learned from the criminals and gangs he fell in with during his youth. Resenting his situation in life, teenaged Alexander began to seek out information about his father's identity. He was pleased to learn his father was none other than the wealthy international arms dealer James McCullen Destro XXIV. Alexander researched his family history and became obsessed with gaining his father's approval and one day taking Destro's place in the family business. However, Alexander isn't quite as smart as he thinks he is, and can be easily manipulated by those who promise to help him rise in power. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: When James McCullen was a young man, he fell in love with a beautiful black Scottish woman, Sophie Smith. His family forbid him to see her since she was a poor commoner, but James Destro the Younger disobeyed them, seeking out her company whenever he could get away. This woman became pregnant while young James was out of the country, and in a panic she sought help at Castle Destro. James's family paid her off against her will to keep her silence about the pregnancy, making dire threats as to what would happen to her and her child if she spoke. Alexander's mother never spoke to James out of fear, but raised her son telling stories of his father, never mentioning exactly who he was other than his first name. Alexander grew up poor on the streets of Glasgow, his natural power and charisma allowing him to quickly rise to command the largest of the local gangs. Following rumours of an unknown bastard child of Lord Destro years later, Mistress Armada used her superior intelligence-gathering skills to track down Alexander and inform him of his true birthright. At Armada's urging, Alexander confronted Destro, who remembered the lost love of his youth. Reluctantly accepting Alexander's claims (after prudent DNA tests, of course), Destro made Alexander and Armada field commanders of his Iron Grenadier legions, over the Baroness's protests. James Destro kept an eye on his young violent progeny, not sure whether to be proud or concerned of his son's flair for destruction. MUX History: Alexander, field commander of MARS, was uneasy at the prospects of a marrage between James Destro and the Baroness, because in spite of her age there was still a chance the Baroness could provide Destro with a legitimate heir. When they separated Alexander was much-relieved, and began to focus his efforts on running Castle Destro when his father was away. In 2016 when James McCullen was presumably killed in a fall from the Silent Castle, Alexander took his place as the head of the Destro clan, swearing revenge on Cobra for his father's death. In December, he revealed himself to the Baroness as the new Destro. She agreed to keep secret the fact that the mask has passed from father to son. Since Destro’s apparent return from the dead, he's stayed close to the Silent Castle. It is unlikely he will let go of Cobra's slight against him -- people tend to take attempted assassination personally. What revenge he's planning, however, is unknown, as well as any part the Baroness may or may not play in it. Destro's personal force of Iron Grenadiers has made it difficult for Cobra agents to approach him. In 2018, Destro rejoined Cobra of his own volition (although with the apparent urging of The Baroness) after a visit from Storm Shadow. OOC Notes Since the Devil's Due comics aren't themely, Alexander never took over Cobra posed as Destro. Instead, at Mistress Armada's urging, he directly claimed his birthright. Logs 2019 * February 18 - "Coils of The Serpent" - Staff meetings in Cobra America Players Alexander is currently temped by Bzero, but he is available for application. Preferred Vehicles * Destro's Despoiler (1988 - 1990, 2016) Category:Arms dealers Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:FCs Category:Iron Grenadiers Category:Humans Category:MARS Category:Male Characters